


Cloud's Cinderella story

by Iam1guest1989



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Female Cloud Strife, Male Aerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/pseuds/Iam1guest1989
Summary: A prince sneaks out of the castle to avoid a potential bride. What he doesn't know that he found her at a local pub.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Cloud's Cinderella story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starley (eliasdarcychere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasdarcychere/gifts).



It was beautiful day at Midgar England. Prince Aresis Gainsworth decided to go to the town. He is settled to be married to every princess but every one of them either is dumb, stuck up or just plain boring. He wants a wife who's kind funny and doesn't take shit from anyone. He sneaked out of the castle and walked around town in disguise (he's wearing a hat, false mustache and sunglasses) He was getting hungry so he was went to a local restaurant called Seventh Heaven. He waited for a few moments before something unexpected happened. A beautiful woman with shoulder blonde length spiky hair wearing a simple blue dress. He never seen someone as beautiful as her. He stuttered.

"Hello, My name is Cloud. What will you have?" She asked. He was silent because he was stunned by her beauty.

"Uh... yeah." He cleared his voice. "I'll have the chicken sandwich with some soda." The beautiful waitress nodded and said "Your food will be ready soon."

"Okay..." He said still amazed by her beauty. He thought she looked beautiful. She also looks smart too. Once she came back with the meal.

"Here you are, sir." She said as she set it on the table.

"Thanks, Ma'am." He said. He ate his meal while looking at the waitress. Once he finished his meal, he hears a child crying. He walks to comfort him.

"Hello, little boy. What's wrong?" He asks. The boy sniffed and said. "I can't find my mommy and daddy!"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll find them." He reassured. He sees Cloud coming to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, this little boy lost his mom and dad." He said. Cloud looks down at the girl in sympathy and kneeled down.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find them." The boy nodded. "Just hold my hand so you won't get lost from us." The boy again nodded and holds Cloud's hand with Aresis walking her. They searched and search with nobody recognizing the child or his parents. They started to give up and take the child to the police until...

"Oh Daniel, there you are!" Daniel looked from behind and happily gasped.

"Mommy!" The boy cheered and runs to his mother. They release the hug as the mother looked at the two people her son.

"Thank you so much. We're new here in the big city so he got lost." The woman smiled. The adults who found the child while Aresis rubbed his shoulder.

"It's no trouble, Ma'am." He said. The mother nodded and takes the son back home. Aresis smiled before looking at the beautiful woman.

"Thanks for helping me." He said.

"No problem." Cloud said to him. She rubbed her elbow. "So... you want me to show you around the town or something?

"Sure." He Jolted then stopped. "I mean if you want too." Cloud smiled and said.

"Sure. Let's go." They walked around town. Interacting with villagers, laughing. Eating some cotton candy. Cloud just realized something.

"I never got your name. What is it?" Aresis sighed. He takes her to a hidden area.

"Okay... I gotta tell you but you got keep this as a secret." Cloud got nervous but nodded. Aresis sighed he removes his hat and false mustache making Cloud gasp.

"I am Prince Aresis." Cloud's eyes widen. "I am here because I don't like the princesses my father arranged for me to be married but I don't like any of these stuck up, spoiled, selfish princesses. I want a woman who has a kind heart, cares for people and smart." Cloud just stood in disbelief then she sighs.

"Okay." Aresis blinked.

"Okay? You're not mad that I didn't tell you who I was?"

"Well you never lied about who you were. You just never told me and I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing."

"Right..." Aresis said. "So tell me about yourself? How long did you work at the pub?" Cloud sighed.

"Since about a year." She answered. "Before that... I was a housewife." Aresis raised an eyebrow.

"Housewife?"

"I was married to one of the knights of the castle." Cloud explained. "My husband and I were married for about a year. He was killed in duty by an assassin that was trying to sneak in the castle and kill the royal family." Aresis eyes widen. He remembers some knight died defending the castle. She started sniffing.

"Ever since his death, I felt completely empty. I didn't talk to anyone. Then I decided to get a job at the pub so I can afford my house. But I still feel empty without my husband. around me to comfort me, to make me smile. To tickle me and make me laugh. But most of all I miss saying 'I love you' to him." Cloud couldn't take it no more and cried around his shoulder. Aresis pulled her in as she lets it all out.

"Shh... it's okay..." He soothed and rubbed her spiky soon as she hugged him, Cloud's heart started to beat.

"What... Why is my heart beating when I'm near him?" She asks herself. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thanks, Aresis. I know we just met but being around you made me feel a little better."

Aresis went back to the castle. He didn't get caught. Aresis sneaked out of the Castle the next few weeks and the more he was talking to Cloud and having fun with her, the more he falls in love with her. After her shift was over with him, she takes him to the City Festival. During those few weeks, he leared more about her and it made her interesting. He even told his parents about her and surprisingly, they were okay if he married her. The reason is because the council wanted him to marry a princess just for their status but they wanted him to marry for love. He told the council that he decided to marry Cloud and told them either let my father bless the marriage or I will resgin as prince. The Council have no choice but to let him marry Cloud. He gets ready for his proposal while celebrating his parents wedding anniversary party. He made it to her door by knocking his door. She opens to door and was opened by the blonde haired beauty. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a silver plate on the chest. Aresis blushed at her appearance.

"W-wow, Cloud. You look beautfiul." She blushed then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Aresis. You look handsome. Now you ready to go?" The prince nodded and offered his arm. She took it and make their way to the castle. The Ballroom was beautiful. It was filled with beautiful lights, it was filled with royals of other kingdoms. Aresis sees his parents talking to other kings. Cloud curtsied her dress as she and Aresis bowed to them. He then offers his hand to her.

"Cloud, would you do the honors of dancing with me?" He asks in a polite manner. Cloud smiled and took it.

"I would love too." The prince leads his love to the dance as the they heard wonderful music. While dancing, The crowd around him sighed and cooed at the couple. They thought Cloud was beautiful and was perfect for the prince. They don't care if she was a peasant. Just as long as she has a good heart. After dancing, Aresis walked to his father.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Both father and son left the dancefloor and went outside. His father closed the balcony door outside. The king sighed and turned to his son.

"Okay... what's on your mind?" Aresis grabs something out of his pocket. "First of all thank you for approving of me and Cloud. You don't know how much she means to me."

"Well... She reminds me of your mother when we were younger. She's kind, beautiful and tough. She speaks her mind and she's strong. I remember her late husband and I am glad you are able to put a hole in her heart. Aresis smiled at his father.

"Which is why..." He uncovered his hands showing him that he had a box inside his pocket. He opened it to reveal an engagement. "I plan to propose to her tonight." The king smiled and puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm proud of your son. You found a woman who is meant for you." Aresis smiled and both walked back inside. They look at their women talking to each other. The king whistle gaining everybody's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I wanna thank you for coming to mine and the Queen's anniversary party. We had a very blessed marriage. We have our ups and downs with each other but this past 30 years have been wonderful. 3 years after we got married... We have our son whom is growing in front of us. Son, you found a wonderful woman in Cloud. She reminds me of your mother. She's smart, strong, beautiful and will keep you in line." He then gives his son a wink. Aresis smiled then cleared his voice. He then takes Cloud's hands.

"Cloud, ever since I met you, my heart started skipping beats. I never met someone like you. You're full of compassion, beauty and intelligence. I love you. I'll always love you even till the day." He then starts to kneel, making Cloud cover her mouth. Is this what she think is happening?

"Cloud... will you marry me?" She teared then hugged him.

"YES!" She then hugs her husband making him laugh. They stared at each other for a brief moment before they kissed. The crowd clapped at the couple's engagement.

8 months later

Midgar was getting ready for the big day for Prince Aresis and his new Princess Cloud. Aresis was sitting with his best man Tifo who was the duke of Shinra. The wedding was held at the Midgar Church. Arsesis finished his prepartions for his wedding. He pacing back and fourth, making his best man Tifo roll his eyes.

"Will you calm down?" He asked. "Your pacing is getting on my nerves.

"I'm sorry, Tifo. This is just the biggest day of my life. What if I screw up? What if she leaves? What if..." He felt being slapped by his friend in annoyance.

"Sorry, but you're being paranoid. Don't worry. She loves you. She wouldn't do that to you. You're ready for this" Aresis smiled and started to feel more confident.

"You're right. I am ready for this." Suddenly the door opens revealing his mother knocking his door with a smile.

"Aresis, it's time. Aresis smiled and followed his father to the alter. He waits for the bride for a moment until the doors finally opened as the organ played "Here comes the bride." s everyone at the church stood up as the door was opened and in came the king walking with the most beautiful bride Aresis has ever seen. Aresis can't believe how beautiful the woman he about to marry is. She is wearing a long white dress with sleeves and her gorgeous face is covered with a veil. The priest began his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Prince Aresis and the lovely Cloud. If anyone has any reason these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Luckily nobody said anything so the priest turned to Aresis.

"Prince Areis. Marriage is a big step towards a chapter in your life. Do plan to love, cherish and be faithful to Cloud as her lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Aresis answered.

"Cloud, do plan to love, cherish and be faithful to Cloud as his lawfully wedded wife?" Cloud smiled brightly.

"I do." The priest smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aresis grinned and pulled out her veil and touched her lips with his. The crowd cheered as the couple celebrates their new life together. Cloud never thought she would find love again but now she has her own Cinderella story.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please draw Cloud and Areis wedding attires?


End file.
